


Pure of Heart

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, potential spoilers for Forgotten Truths, spoilers for midgardsormr 0 story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: a small drabble about Meene inspired by the Midgardsormr Zero dragon story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pure of Heart

The pure maiden, Ilia;

Kind, warm, gentle; virtuous, strong, elegant… Every step of hers was never without grace, every word from her mouth resonated with charismatic conviction. 

As she crossed the lands, her radiance shone out, striking awe in the hearts of the people -- surely, she was the goddess that everyone would soon place their faith in. 

But even behind all of that, one could faintly see a sense of distress behind those eyes. 

Eyes that have seen loss. Unbeknownst to the world, she had cast away her past connections and ideals, to carry out a mission she felt she had to fulfill in her lost one’s stead. 

Embodying the nature of a pure-hearted maiden, she took up that facade -- to finish what the true Ilia had started.


End file.
